


Deep Blue Sea

by DefCYJ



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Fantasy, I think?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not much plot, Octopus Youngjae, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tentacles, don't know how to tag this lol, hope its still cute, it's probarbly different than you imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ
Summary: Deep blue sea:Youngjae is in love with the Captain of a ship called 'Paradise'. Unfortionately, Jaebeom is a human, while he has octopus arms instead of legs.I never knew...:Youngjae likes Octopuses a little bit too much while Jaebeom doesn't like them that much. So he's even more surpised as he woke up with these arms on his backwhich Youngjae kind of likes.seriously I don't know to describe them
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Totally_Legit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/gifts).



> Ahhh... Ich bin ein bisschen nervös haha. Ich hoffe es ist nicht alzu schlecht  
> und das ich dir eine kleine freude mit Otopus Youngjae machen kann.  
> Ich hab dich lieb <3 und ich bin froh das wir uns kennen.
> 
> I'm a little nervous to post this piece since it was a little challenging  
> but maybe someone finds a liking in little octopus Jae.  
> I tried to read some other ffs about it to get some ideas of how it works  
> but most of them were not the way I feel comfortable to write so xD  
> and I'm not a sea explorer so some things might not make sense

It was another stormy night and Youngjae couldn't find sleep in his cozy bed made out of seaweed and pretty pinkish shells. He could never sleep when the weather was tossing and turning the waves around, knowing someone he had given his heart to so foolishly was probably in danger.

He turned from left to right, trying to tell himself he shouldn't mind, shouldn't care about someone he would never be able to call his partner since they were so evidently different. He knew he shouldn't think about him anymore but there was nothing he could do about it since his mind wouldn't stop thinking about him the more he tried not to do anymore.

Youngjae sighed, deeply, when he peeled himself out of the blanket made of greenish-brown grass from the seabed. He stretched his tired body, lifting his arms up to ease the tension in his back before he made his way to the dark surface with quick pushes of his strong tentacles. He loved to swim so fast, to feel the water sliding over his body and when fishes and other residents of the sea flashed past him while he dived through the water like an arrow. It made him feel free and not trapped in a boring life like the one he had down on the ground of the sea.

The stars were already glowing on the dark night sky when he gasped for air as he finally reached his goal. He loved to watch them twinkle so brightly on the firmament, he had tried to count them once but couldn't make it past one hundred and ten. It had been his favorite thing to do until he found something or rather someone else he could lie his eyes on.

He always knew where he was as if he could sense it somehow, knowing which way he had to swim to be able to watch over the little ship called 'Paradise' that was floating shakily over the dark blue waves.

His visits on the surface had started a while ago. And after he first laid his eyes onto the beautiful man on the ship, they became more and more with each day that passed by. Long brown hair, warm almond eyes, and soft looking skin. He was totally under his spell even if his mother had told him how dangerous these creatures were. She always told him he shouldn't go to the surface, to stay away from the beasts which called themselves humans but he had always felt like he was the most curious in his family so of course, he didn’t listen to his strict and angsty mother, feeling like she just wanted to scare him so he would always stay inside their house.

But Youngjae couldn't hide his curious side that was spreading in his belly slowly but surely since he started to visit the forbidden area. Especially since he had laid his eyes on the beautiful captain of the lovely little ship, who was prettier than everything he had seen before. Not even the huge shiny pearl that was hiding at his best friend's palace could be compared to his beauty. He had been blinded by the pearl's beauty. He still could remember how his mouth fell wide open when Jackson had shown him the shiny gem. But no matter how shiny the naturally grown sea pearl was, it couldn't be compared to the other one's beauty.

Youngjae had watched him so many times, staring at him from his safe place at night behind a saving rock, diving back down into the deep blue sea whenever he felt the eyes of the other onto him. He wasn't sure if he wanted him to know he was there or if it was better if the other never knew something like him was alive. Even if he felt annoyed by his mother who just wanted to scare him, he felt a little afraid as well. Not because of the other, since he felt a strange kind of security and attachment towards him. But he knew how horrible others could be, he had seen enough fights and blood on bigger ships than the ‘Paradise’ to make him feel like this.

Youngjae didn't even know his name nor something else about him but still, whenever he saw the other drifting on the waves he felt a warm feeling spreading in his body that he never had felt before. Something that made him feel happier than eating his favorite crab dish from his mom. And It made him more curious and brisker or at least tough enough to show himself so openly on the surface just for him.

Each time Youngjae had visited him, he dared to swim a little closer to the boat to have a better view of him and his beautiful features. And with each time he came closer, Youngjae fell a little more for the handsome guy that spent so many lonely nights on the sea just like him, while he was singing the same song over and over again.

It felt like a lullaby, like the songs his mom had sung to him to sway him into a tight slumber. But Youngjae never wanted to sleep. At least not when he was up there and when he could listen to the other’s beautiful voice that made him feel at ease just a little longer.

He had loved the times when the sea was peacefully calm and no waves swung the boat heavily from side to side. But with the changes of the seasons, the weather became much stormier than before and he could see and feel how hard it was for the other to keep the boat under his control. So of course he became worried whenever the storm was raging over the surface. So worried that it stopped him from sleeping peacefully when he knew the other was in danger.

So like always, he found the way up to the surface again, knowing his mother would be furious if she knew about his outbreak onto the top. She had scolded him the last time he had been caught but he couldn't help to see if the captain of the little boat was alright. Even if it was just from afar, it would be enough for him to see him go back to bed to sleep peacefully.

Youngjae’s body drifted in the rough sea, waves crashed into his face which made it hard to keep his eyes open even just a little. But somehow it made him feel at ease when the waves swayed him from left to right, like they wanted to help him to fall asleep but that wasn't why he was here, he told himself when he shook his head to get out of his sleepy daze and the water out of his eyes.

Fortunately, he always knew where the ship was sailing, guessing the other one would be one of the humans from the dry land, who came to catch his fin friends just to eat them later. But he couldn't be mad at his handsome captain when he was just looking so sad and lonely on the tiny boat as if he would try to catch some sense for his life in the deep blue sea as well.

Like he had guessed, the human boy had to battle the high waves and the heavy rain that crashed down onto him and the little boat. He felt sorry, actually a lot, but Youngjae knew there wasn't anything he could do to help since he wasn't able to control the sea like Jackson's dad Poseidon could. Youngjae wasn’t as cool as Jackson nor was his dad someone with influence or special abilities but he still loved his family no matter what, and no matter how overprotective they might be over their only son.

Not that he cared all too much about what people were saying about them since he was used to harsh words from other sea inhabitants but he and his family weren't any special at all nor welcomed very much which he felt every time just so painfully whenever he stepped outside of their little octopus occupied village.

Mermaids were special, he knew it from the underwater school he went to but someone like him with a human body and octopus arms as a tail were outsiders just like the angry-looking but soft on the inside being sharks.

He hadn't had the best childhood since a creepy certain old lady called ‘Ursula’ had caused some troubles in the Mermaid ruled the underwater world, throwing a bad light onto his species when they had lived peacefully side by side for so many times before the incidents had happened. So of course his folks had to deal with the backlash, even if he and his family never harmed anyone before nor someone else he knew.

Youngjae was drifting peacefully on the surface, his nose sticking out of the water as he was looking for the little moon-shaped lamp he was searching for like every night. Despite the roaring storm, he felt safe and calm since water couldn't harm him in any kind of way but he knew how much the other had to suffer and somehow it felt like he would suffer with him deeply in his heart.

He watched the other struggle from afar with a heavy lump in his throat. It never took him long to find him even if the sea was huge and wide open but Youngjae’s whole body felt drawn to him like a little dumb shrimp to the anglerfish’s lamp. His heart ached painfully when he saw the strained face of the one he felt so close to. If he had human legs he could help him, protect him and make his face look more relaxed but in the state, he was in, there wasn't any chance to be by his side to smooth his pained face.

He gasped as another wave crashed over the 'Paradise', his breath stopped as the boy was nowhere to be seen anymore after the water had vanished from the deck of the wooden ship. Youngjae swam closer with fast strokes while trying to focus on every detail he could find, looking out for him on the small boat but there wasn't any trace of the man left on the ship.

Just a second after, Youngjae dived down and closer to the underside of the boat, looking around to look out for the other while his heart was pumping heavily through his veins. He felt sick to the core when he searched through the dark depths of the sea until he finally could spot the other's lifeless body slowly diving down to the ground. Quickly, he swam over to him and wrapped his tentacles around him in a tight grip, pulling him closer to his body, sending electric sparks like an eel through his body as he touched him for the first time. And it felt like everything inside of him would explode. His heart, his mind, and his belly were filled with happy little clownfish, more than ever before, as he finally could feel the others' skin on his own.

Youngjae wrapped his arms around his motionless body, pulling him close against his bare skin as he pulled him back on the saving surface. He knew the other needed air to breathe, to live, and survive and not like him who could outlast underwater perfectly. Youngjae tried to forget the heavy pain in his heart when there were more important things right now than his feelings. But the pain of never being able to be with the other even if he wanted to be so bad filled his whole body and made his mind feel blue. If he just had those things called legs, he would be able to walk by his side and hold his hand tightly when they sat on the sandy shore.

The screaming seagull pulled him out of his daze. Panic was rising in his chest as he realized that the man in his arms still didn’t give a sign of life. He felt like he would start to cry at any second. He felt so helpless, as if every strength had left his body and if his mind was completely blank, not knowing one single fish who could help him with the problem that was resting against his chest.

Youngjae tried his best to stay calm, he shouldn't care too much anyway but his heart was beating like crazy in his rapidly rising chest. He wanted to save him, wanted to bring him back to life even if they would spend it miles apart from each other. He couldn't take him home, knowing his mother would feel betrayed nor could the other breath underwater just like him.

He looked from left to right to find a place to hide, fighting against the waves when he quickly made his way to the small cave near the shore as fast as he could while his heart beating faster with every second that passed by without him moving.

'Please stay here' he whispered, not knowing if the other one could hear or could understand him but he repeated his words over and over again like a mantra to bring him back to life. Maybe it was just a way to calm himself down but deep inside he hoped it would reach the other to make him stay in life and by his side.

Youngjae pushed the lifeless body onto the hard ground as fast as he could without hurting the fragile skin of the human after he had reached the place under the secure roof of the dim cave. His heart was beating fast, his breath was heavy as he tried his best to get rid of the water out of the other’s lungs. He had seen it on the beach, how humans helped each other to get them back to life, and somehow his body worked on its own as he pressed his palms onto the other's chest as if he had done it once before.

"Please…." he whispered louder by now, tears brimming in his eyes while he wasn't even sure why he felt so close to the man that was dying under his shaking hands. He shouldn't care. He should listen to his mother since she was always right but Youngjae couldn't stop his hands from pushing his weight onto the other's chest to save his dear and precious life. He felt as if he would die right on the spot if the other would leave this planet without ever looking him right into his eyes.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he placed his ear onto the other's mouth to see if he would breathe the precious air against his skin. "Please come back" he whispered as he slowly pressed his lips onto the other's cold and lifeless ones. That's what the humans did as well, he remembered somewhere in the back of his mind while he was trying his best to bring his precious human boy back when he filled the other's lungs with his own shaking breath.

Youngjae wasn’t sure how long it took until he felt a slight response under his lips. First, he thought it was just his mind that played tricks on him but his heart was already jumping heavily in his chest as he felt the timid breeze of air against his tear-soaked face.

He flinched back as the other started to cough. Water came out of his mouth as if he was completely filled with the liquid that gave Youngjae life. Again, it became so clear to him how different they were. Something that he needed to survive would kill the other one that was already so precious to him. It made his little heart hurt, that they were so different which he couldn't change but maybe at least for these few seconds, he could be close to him and not so far away.

He tried to get rid of his useless thoughts, shaking his head heavily while his soft hair wavered in the motion. Right now he just should feel relieved, bringing the other back to life should be the only thing that mattered right now. The other’s fingers twitched just slightly, barely visible to be enough, but it was enough for Youngjae to regain some hope and to push his negative thoughts aside. He took the small hand into his own, sliding his thumb over the back of his hand in a gentle motion, feeling the cold and hard surface against his palm when he imagined it to be so warm and soft.

Minutes went by as continued to rub his thumb over the other's skin, falling deeper and deeper into a hole of foolish feelings while he went lost in the other’s beauty that was just illuminated through the soft full moonlight which was shining through the small hole in the roof of the cave. He kissed the palm of the other’s hand over and over again, small kisses filled with wishes for him to survive before he lifted the hand against his burning cheek. His eyes fell shut, his breath hitched and his lips spilled choked sobs as he felt the slight but gentle brush of the other's thumb against his blushed cheek.

Youngjae gave his palm a last kiss before he opened his eyes again, looking down at the man on the ground which looked so peaceful and it made him wonder if the touch against his cheek was just born out of his vivid imagination. He leaned down again slowly, looking for a sign of life from between his lips when he was trying to feel if the other was hopefully pushing air in and out of his lungs. Maybe if he would press his lips against the others again? Would it help to save his life?

He bit his lower lip before he cupped his soft cheek gently with his shaking hands. Youngjae’s eyes lingered on his beautiful features, trying to memorize every inch of his face since it was probably the only chance to be this close to the other.

His gaze wandered over the wreath of his full eyelashes to the two little twin moles that rested over his closed eyelids, down to the cute nose which looked so kissable that he couldn't hold back the urge to ghost over the back of his nose with his lips and down to his perfectly curved cupid's bow. His skin felt so good in his palm when he caressed the soft skin with his thumbs. It made him wish for the other to survive, even more, praying for him to stay with him when he placed his lips against the others.

Youngjae's heart fluttered heavily as he felt the movement against his lips, slowly and in a chaste way which made his whole body tingle with something he never felt before. He thought he would be scared or would back away immediately if the other would wake up but couldn't pull away from his lips, as if he was glued to these soft treasures which kissed him back so gently.

A whine found a way into his ears, just a light one like a gentle breeze but it was enough to pull him out of his hazy daze when his head filled with nothing but pinkish clouds. He looked down at the boy beneath him on the hard and uncomfortable ground, the blue lips and the shaking body made the concerning rise in Youngjae's body again and the need for tasting his lips some more Was completely forgotten right away.

"You must be cold…" he whispered against his cheeks, placing a gentle kiss on the soft and puffy hills when he remembered the humans need for warmth. Fortunately, the storm had calmed down, but it wouldn't be easy for someone like him to set a foot or more tentacle onto a ship without being seen to get something to cover and warm the other up.

But he knew he had to try it when he wanted to save the precious human boy. At least he wanted to try to save his life even if it was out of a selfish wish, he thought, when he gave him a last gentle kiss on his shivering lips before he made his way to the huge and scary looking ship that was resting on the human's harbor for the last few days.

His tentacle traced over the other's skin in a slow and gentle way, unhasting trailing his slippery limb over the others soft lips which he wanted to kiss once more after tasting these sweet lips the night before. Youngjae couldn't take his eyes off him as he was lying there just so peacefully on the soft blanket that kept his body warm and safe.

His eyes trailed over his milky white body and over wide shoulders which he wanted to hug so badly down to the soft and comfortable looking belly and his beautiful long human legs which looked so strong and muscular in contrast to his squishy stomach. The milky white shining skin reminded him again of the color of the huge shiny pearl that Jackson had in his entrance hall which made him stunned every time he visited his rich best friend.

But he had to admit, that the other looked so much more beautiful, now that he was resting there without these stinky brown and wet clothes that made him shiver heavily when they were soaked wet with seawater.

Youngjae had taken them off his body carefully without waking him up since they stopped him from becoming warm between the blanket that he could steal from the huge ship without being caught.

He was still admiring his beautiful face from a safer distance as his extra and more curious limb trailed down on his chest, enjoying the warm and soft skin under his tiny little suckers. It just felt different for him when he touched something with them instead of his own human hands. He could feel so much more, and it filled his mind with light fluffy clouds and a kind of curiosity he never thought he would feel when he touched someone he should be scared of according to his mother.

Even if he wanted to keep some space between them, his body was pulled closer to the boy as he allowed another one of his arms to trail over the human body in front of him. Youngjae's eyes were glued onto his face, waiting for a sign from him to wake up, already planning to back away and hide somewhere if he would open up his eyes.

But until now there was not much reaction, just the warm and slow going breath that left his lips while his wide chest was rising and falling relaxed up and down. Fortunately, he had eight extra arms to check on the beating heart pulse under the pads of his limbs as one was wrapped around his wrist to see if it was still beating as it should.

His most curious two tentacles who always were the brisk ones, traced tenderly over the long and a little hairy legs slowly, screaming for more friction against their suckers when stroked over the inside of his soft and warm inner thighs.

Youngjae could feel each hair and each centimeter of his warm and soft skin under his suckers, burning like fire against his prickling skin.  
He couldn't stop wondering how it would feel to walk on these legs when he traced over the curves of his knees curiously.

He loved to swim and he wouldn't want to change the ability to be able to dive through the sea so freely. But if he could try it just for one day, if he would be able to walk next to the other through a colorfully blooming field just once in his life while holding his hand, feeling as if they actually could be together, it would be enough for him to be happy until the rest of his life.

A choked small whine brought him back from his thoughts, his wet and slightly slippery tentacle traced over the length that rested between his legs when he wasn't controlling them fully which happened a lot when he was daydreaming and drifting far away in his mind. But it was the first Sound from him since hours and Youngjae’s heart was about to burst into hundred pieces by the sign of him being alive.

He looked down on him while licking his dry lips, eyes resting on the length between his legs as he trailed his sensitive sucker-covered arm over the size of it slowly. Youngjae wrapped his tentacle around it, slowly pulling it into a tight grip while the end of his tentacle played around curiously over the pinkish tip of the pulsating length.

Youngjae's eyes were still glued onto the thing between his legs, which became harder and harder under his suckers with every stroke of his limb and with every heavy breath that left his lips. Soft whimpers and moans filled the cave as he continued to use his strongest arm to stoke him slowly. It made Youngjae's mind even more cloudy and filled with nothing but the need to touch his body when he got beautiful sounds like this in return.

Saliva filled his mouth to the brim as his brain got filled with more of these pleading whines until he had to swallow heavily. Youngjae licked over his chapped lips, coming closer to the object of his desire that was twitching heavily under his touch. The sounds from the other became louder and more pleading with each stroke from him. But he lost the strength to focus on them when his own mind was filled with the sound of his loudly beating heart that was drumming in his head as he wrapped his lips around the tasty looking length between his legs.

It tasted a little salty and a little strange as he licked over the pinkish tip but he couldn't care any further when his tongue played around on its own, curiously to feel and get more of the taste against the pad of his tongue. Youngjae flinched as he felt the grip of the other's hand in his hair when his teeth brushed over the now hard length between his lips. His eyes darted up immediately, trying to focus on his expression to see if he was in pain, but it was impossible to read when his cheeks were so wonderfully blushed while his face was twisted into a grimace that he couldn't read while his face was buried between his legs.

Youngjae's eyes fell shut as he felt the hand in his hair and even more as he felt the slow caressing through his brown locks as he continued to use his tongue instead of his sharp teeth. His heart fluttered by the sounds of moans and 'Ah's' that echoed through the stuffed air of the cave. It made his heart beat faster by every sound that found a way into his mind, urging him to fill his mouth deeper with him with every suck and lick.

His tentacles were tracing all over his body, trying to feel as much as they could, when two of them were playing around with the other's nipples which made him just moan out even more. Youngjae felt like he was trapped in a trance as if he knew exactly what to do to make him feel good and how it was right while it felt so good for him as well. So right and nice when he moved his head up and down onto his size while his tentacle was tightly wrapped around the base of his rock hard length.

He gasped for air, his mouth felt already a little numb from all the sucking but he couldn't just stand a second without the size in his mouth that filled him up so well. Youngjae's tongue licked over the length in his grip with a wet stripe, his mouth salivating as he wrapped his needy lips around the other's length yet again.

His chin was covered in spit and another substance, dripping down on the other's leg as he couldn't wipe it off in time. His eyes were hooded, his vision blurry as he heard the other's words just barely audible. He looked up at him, trying to focus on his face but it was so hard when everything in his body was longing to taste the human under his hands and limbs so desperately.

'More… don't… don't stop, please' the other brought out heavily and it was enough for him to get back onto his length, playing around with his tongue while he sucked on him as if his life was depending on it.

His body felt so hot as if it was burning as if it was about to explode as he tasted more of the salty taste on his tongue. Youngjae's head moved faster, the moans of the other made him believe he did right when he nibbled on the soft skin on the underside of his length.

Youngjae kissed down the whole size with small kisses that were interrupted with his own needy whimpers when the suckers on his tentacle sucker sucked and twisted his own perky nips. His whole body was shivering, his cheeks were burning in a bright red as a wave of pleasure washed over him. It felt so good, not comparable with something else he experienced in his sea creature life before.

His tentacle took over his job on the other's length, moving up and down with a tight grip while the end of his limb was playing around the tip. Youngjae used the chance to kiss over his belly, slow and wet kisses found the way against his heated skin which flamed hotly under his sorely burning lips. His head became even dizzier since most of his body was on land, trying to be as close to the human as he could but he knew he had to stop himself soon to get back into the water to regain some of his strength.

Just one kiss, he thought, when he made his way up to his face while he covered his body with sweet and gentle kisses everywhere where the suction of his suckers had left red shining marks. He just hoped the other wouldn't mind and wouldn't feel any pain from the traces of his longings to feel him under the pads of his limbs when he would wake up anytime soon.

His lips finally found the ones of the other again, slowly pressing them onto his open mouth just to feel him the last time before he had to dive back into his natural habitat. He gasped as he felt the other's movements, flinching as he felt the tongue that was pushing into his mouth as soon as his lips found the others.

Now it was him who moaned into the kiss as he felt the hot muscle invading his mouth, playing around with his tongue while it went deeper and deeper with each second that went by. His body shuddered as he felt the tight grip onto his hair, pulling his face even closer when there wasn't any space left between their lips.

Youngjae kissed him deeply, at least that's what he thought they were doing as their tongues danced around while he could taste the other's saliva spreading in his mouth.

The grip of his tentacle became tighter around his length, his whole body was burning with desire which made his body and limbs tense up when it spread in his body. He felt hot and cold at the same time his mind was just as wobbly as his lower body when his lips spilled sounds he never thought he would make when he sucked on the others bottom lip.

The body underneath him was twitching and shaking, while his limb wrapped tighter and moved faster on the other's hard length. He could feel the heavy breath against his lips, his beautiful face was twisted in something that looked like pain but also pleasure when he looked down at him with hazy eyes.

His eyes flew open the moment as Youngjae felt the other's hand on his back, or more the part where his tentacles began to grow out of his human body with a rubbery texture. He saw the fear and something else in the other's orbs when he looked into the now widely open eyes of the person who had been sleeping so peacefully the whole time before.

Youngjae flew immediately behind his rock, his limbs and body letting go of the other as soon as the other's fear widened eyes found his own, not wasting another second to avoid feeling more of the pain he felt so bitterly in his aching heart. After all these heated sparks that had shot through his body, now it felt completely cold, fear was rising in his dizzy brain that he did something wrong.

His back rested against the hard rock, his chest was rising heavily as he tried to calm down his fastly beating heart. He pulled all his strength together that was left in his body before he timidly peeked around the corner of his safe hideout place, slowly diving down into the water until just the part over his nose was peeking out of the water.

His limbs were tangled around the hard surface of the cold and heavy rock, clinging onto it as if his life would depend on it. He held his breath as their eyes locked, staring at each other while silence now filled the cave completely. But even if he wanted to talk, which he did not, he couldn't find the strength in his jaw anyway to open up and spill the things he wanted him to know. He wasn't even sure if he would understand him anyway, not knowing if they spoke the same language.

The silence rested heavily onto his shoulders while the fear took over his body and made it hard for him to move. One part wanted to flee, swimming away from the eyes that were watching him with a pinching gaze but as much as he wanted to hide himself, he couldn't take his eyes off the human boy that was staring at him so obvious.

'Just say something' he thought, while his eyes were resting onto the other brown warm ones with a worried expression. Youngjae held his breath as he watched the lips of the other moving. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what he would have to tell him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the other's words that might hurt him and his little heart which could be so fragile from time to time.

A bright red color found a way into his ears when he heard the soft "Hey" and saw the gentle smile playing around the other's lips which made his heart melt into a puddle by the sight of it. That wasn't what Youngjae had expected even if he wished for It so desperately but his heart reacted immediately, hammering heavily against his ribs as he tried to hide his smile under the water surface that covered half of his face.

He could just hope that his eyes wouldn't betray him and let the other know how happy he was at this exact moment.

"I'm sorry I was just surprised…Oh, Can you understand me?" The other asked and he could just nod, surprised as well as he could understand his words. He still wasn't sure if the other could understand him nor why he could but Youngjae was unable to form words anyway, even if he would try to speak.

"Are you the one who saved me? I can't remember much…" he said, sounding a little dizzy while touching the chapped place on his forehead where he had a small red bleeding wound. Youngjae had tried to seal it with seaweed compresses and it got a little better even after such a short amount of time but it didn't help as much as he wished it would do.

Youngjae nodded again, and slowly dared to come out of his hide place and swam a little closer to the beautiful human being with shy strokes. He blushed as the other wrapped the blanket over his legs and lower parts, feeling bad immediately as it dawned on him that he did something wrong.

Seeing him smile from so close was even more wonderful than the times he saw it from so far away. His eyes seemed like they would sparkle as bright as the stars he had watched so many times each night he had been waiting for him on the wide sea. But right now it wasn't even dark and his eyes weren't as far away as the stars on the firmament but still, he felt like he could get lost in these sparkling orbs completely if he would dive into them a little deeper.

"How did you find me? Did you watch me again that night?" The other asked slowly while the smile grew on his lips and it made him blush even more as he saw the warm smile that was on the other's lips. 'So he knew' Youngjae thought and his skin color and tentacles changed into a deep red instead of the brownish-yellow he was usually dressed in.

"Are you blushing?" he asked and Youngjae's color changed, even more, darkening into a burgundy red when his inner felt like it would explode out of embarrassment. He dived down just to hide his face again in the blue water when he swam back to his hideout place behind the gray and moss-covered rock.

"No… Please don't go. I'm sorry, it's cute that's what I wanted to say and… I saw you so many times, I mean…" he said when he became a little red as well, holding his hand out to show his words were sincere. Youngjae swallowed down the lump in his throat, pulling the last strength he had in him together as he reached out to shake his hand with his still dark red limb.

At least he didn't seem scared anymore and that was everything he needed to see on his face before he was slowly diving through the calm and clear water to be a little closer to the one he admired for some time now.

"Thank you for saving me… and for taking care of me. I really thought this would be my end." He continued softly and looked at Youngjae with a gentle smile which he couldn't hide anymore under the saving water surface.

He couldn't help but trail his octopus arm over the others soft cheek tenderly, looking at him with a worried expression but with adoration written all over his face which must be seen so clearly. Of course, he would save him. Of course, he would make sure he would stay in this world they shared. He still wasn't sure why he was so drawn to him when he didn't even know his name or something else but somehow… he felt a connection as if they knew each other for eternity or more.

Youngjae's heart fluttered heavily in his chest and nearly robbed the air out of his lungs as he felt the gentle kiss against the rubbery skin of his tentacle that had just trailed over his wonderful soft cheek a second ago.

He couldn't help to swim closer and closer, minimizing the gap between their bodies while his heart was beating so heavily in his chest as their lips nearly touched again. His beautiful lips, his soft and warm lips he loved to kiss so much. "I'm Jaebeom and it's nice to meet you…" he whispered against his trembling lips, filling his nostrils with the sweet scent of his breath.

_"Youngjae…"_ he heard a voice say, making him even more confused as he heard his name another time. _"Youngjae…"_ the voice called him again, softly but with a stronger undertone than before. Was it him who called his name? But how when he never told him his name. Youngjae closed his eyes, his head felt like it was sitting heavy on his shoulder as he tried to shake the voice and confusion out of his head.

"Youngjae…." Jinyoung nearly yelled into his ear, making him flinch by the sudden approach when he was sleeping and dreaming so peacefully a second ago. He quickly hid his head under his jacket which he was sleeping on to hide his blushed face, growling annoyed as the sharp pain of a rising headache pierced through his brain.

Youngjae rubbed his tired eyes as he peeked out under his leather jacket after some minutes had passed and after he could pull himself together which was always hard after this kind of recurring dream. He still had to collect himself like always when he had this strange dream which had haunted him for the past few months now. Sure he loved octopuses and he had just watched another wild-life documentation over his favorite animal but he could never understand why he was dreaming of the same dude when he couldn't even remember from which encounter he could know the other.

"The strange octopus dream again?" Jinyoung asked him and caressed gently through his hair. He was just glad that Jinyoung never really judged him for these dreams, at least after he had laughed a little over the imagination of him with octopus legs.

"Octopus dream?" Jackson asked as he wrapped his arms around both of their necks, pulling them into a tight hug as he surprised his two best friends from behind. "I hope it's okay for you but we have a new student in our class and he seemed kinda cool so I brought him along," Jackson said with his usual bright and loud voice before he continued a little quieter. "He even has his own band, they are just small but I feel like they can make it big." Jackson patted both of them gently on their back before he jumped next to the guy he had brought along.

Youngjae could just nod. He wasn't in the mood to meet someone new, especially after waking up from this strange dream when he was probably looking like shit.

"So you like octopuses?" He heard a familiar voice, which made his heart jump harder than he wished it would do. His eyes darted up from the guitar suitcase with the letters 'Paradise' printed on, looking up in the dark brown orbs he knew just so well. His cheeks blushed right away when he recognized the features and soft cheeks he just had kissed in his dreams. His body felt hot and cold, he wanted to run away but his legs didn't allow him to move even a centimeter.

His heart melted as he saw the timid smile on the other's lips when he held his hand out for him to shake. Youngjae's body worked on it's own, taking his hand as if there was some magnetic attraction. A little electric spark flew between their hands as their fingers touched just barely, making both smiles shyly at each other.

"Hey… I'm Jaebeom, nice to meet you." he heard him whisper timidly and his throat became dry like the desert. "Could it be that we met somewhere? It feels like we already met …" he heard him say just barely audible as if he wasn't sure about his own words.

"Yes, we did…" Youngjae breathed out heavily when he looked into the sparkling eyes of the person across from him while a warm feeling spread in his whole body. He held his hand tightly with his own, knowing he wouldn't let go of it anymore, now that he finally found the one he had been looking for.


	2. I never knew...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae loves octopuses and Jaebeom wakes up with a surprise on his back...   
> which Youngjae finds pretty nice.
> 
> It's another Story and not that much related with the other one, just that the topic is the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is again but it was in my drafts,   
> I wanted to finish it to finish my 2020 with no regents so...
> 
> Even if I cringe a little, I liked the flow the story had.  
> It was a challenge to write, both of them but I'm glad I could finish them and try something new,   
> even if it's maybe not everyone's cup of tea.

Jaebeom was looking at his boyfriend with adoration written all over his face. The way Youngjae's eyes lit up whenever they visited the local aquarium always made his heart melt into a puddle on the ground even if he, honestly, could never understand why the other loved these certain ugly sea creatures with all his heart. Jaebeom still wasn’t sure if the story of Youngjae being rescued by one of them as a child was true or just made up in Youngjae's pretty vivid dreams but the way his boyfriend was attached to them should make it easy for Jaebeom to trust his words. Also, Youngjae’s mother had told him about the story, she had even shown him baby pictures of Youngjae with  _ the thing _ . So it’s not like he wouldn’t trust his boyfriend’s words but it was still hard for him to believe that these creatures had a kind and loving heart and weren’t the dangerous monsters as he imagined them to be. 

Actually, as Jaebeom had learned through documentaries they had watched together,  _ these animals  _ had three beating hearts. So more hearts, more love to give. At least in Youngjae’s opinion. But for Youngjae animals were better than humans anyway. Except for him, their families, and friends of course. The rest of the human population not so much but that's a story for another day. He knew Youngjae was just joking, but the rudeness of some customers at his workplace sometimes made him think that Youngjae wasn’t that wrong with his honest statement. And sometimes, just like today, Jaebeom wished for these people to live in the deep sea where they wouldn’t annoy the shit out of him. But he didn’t want to think about work any longer, not when he was on a date with his favorite person.

He was holding Youngjae's warm and soft hand like most of the time as they stood in front of the huge water tank that was filled with little red and bigger brownish octopus and different fishes in bright and fancy colors. He could feel the excited squeeze from Youngjae's hand whenever one of these eight-armed animals dived relaxed through the clear blue water in front of them. And honestly, Youngjae's smile was the highlight of his exhausting day. Seeing his boyfriend that happy and smiling from ear to ear was everything he needed to feel better so of course, he wouldn't complain about coming here just to see  _ these things _ . Even if they walked through the same building over and over again like at least once a month since it was their usual routine. Every second week they would go on a proper date, which was either his or Youngjae’s job to prepare. And just as most of the time, whenever it was Youngjae’s turn they would visit the aquarium because it was his favorite place to go. But again, Jaebeom didn’t want to complain since they had penguins and otters here as well which he enjoyed watching pretty much. And of course, the mint choco ice cream and the kiss afterward as a thank you was a huge plus for him as well.

He knew about it right from the start, the octopus thing, so he was kinda used to the fact that the other had a weak spot for  _ those animals _ . Youngjae had some cups and plushes in the shape of  _ them _ crumbled all over his flat which he had found actually a little cute when he stepped his foot into his flat for the first time. And now, in their shared flat,  _ they  _ found their place all over the living room and kitchen as well. In addition to the huge plush toy on the bed, which had been Jaebeom’s first and only prize he won at a fair ever, they had octopus-shaped kitchen tongs and towels, which were yes, a little cute and presents from their dear friends. But none of these things would beat their salt and pepper shaker in the shape of an octopus pair which made him smile every morning. One with bright red cheeks and a wide smile which reminded him of his boyfriend and one with a grumpy pout which… was probably just like him. So having these things at home wasn’t that bad or childish, at least not for them which was the most important part, even if Jaebeom's friends had laughed about the change of the inventory in his flat. If only the original ones were just as cute as these toys. 

But the fact that he had to live with _them_ every day at his home, didn't change Jaebeom's troubles to understand what's so adorable about the real ones. And to be honest, he still found them a bit scary no matter how much Youngjae tried to change his mind. With these long and wobbly arms and all these stories about them, pulling ships onto the ground of the _deep blue_ _sea_ even if he knew they were just scary tales. He grew up with these pieces of information all his life and it was hard to get them out of his mind again. Plus, it was not the type of animal he liked. Cat’s were definitely way cooler and even dogs were better than these not so pretty creatures. Jaebeom liked animals he could pet and which had fluffy hair to caress through, pets he could cuddle with and which understand his words whenever he called out for them. But he was just glad there wasn't a way to have _these_ _ones_ as a pet, so he was very lucky that they had a little dog and a soft and fluffy cat and not a slimy _octopus_ at home. 

But nevertheless, he loved his boyfriend with all his heart and he loved how Youngjae's cheeks blushed in a wonderful rosy color and how his eyes were glowing whenever one of _these_ _creatures_ was swimming near the glass in front of them, locking eyes with just Youngjae as if they somehow could talk with each other. He wasn’t sure about what they ‘talked’, he never asked since he gave his boyfriend the privacy when he needed it. Not that they could talk but Youngjae’s gaze told other stories.

They always ignored Jaebeom though. Swimming somewhere else whenever Jaebeom tried to give them his attention, knowing Youngjae would be happy about his effort to understand the love he had for them. But whenever Youngjae put his index finger on the glass, they always came and waved with their creepy sucker covered arms as if they would welcome an old and precious friend. He wasn’t jealous, no way but he couldn’t deny that he felt a little dumb when he tried so hard to get their attention with smiles and clicks of his tongue like he would do to call for a cat on the street, when they kept ignoring him like that.

Youngjae's cheeks were burning in a bright red as he touched the window while a little arm with tiny suckers was sticking on the other side of the surface. And he was looking so damn adorable every time he was doing it. It was their usual ritual and it was really looking like they would be communicating somehow which made Jaebeom wonder if that was even possible. Maybe the story of the super adorable but drowning Choi baby made the rounds in the underwater world or Youngjae really was one of them once in his past lives. But Jaebeom shook his head quickly, rolling his eyes about the stupid thought that crossed his mind. He shouldn’t let his imagination run wild like this. And thinking about these nonsense things was no use at all when he rather should spend the time with his lovely boyfriend. It was the real world after all and not some crazy Anime so there wasn’t a possibility for magic to happen. 

He didn't know that Youngjae had been dreaming about some sexy anime scenes for the past few days and maybe weeks, filling his head with lewd fantasies about scenes and films which Youngjae watched whenever Jaebeom had to work a little longer while he was in the mood. Moaning out Jaebeom’s name when he imagined him having eight extra arms to hug him tightly and to touch him all over. Also, Jaeoebom didn't know that it was at this exact moment when Youngjae wished his wish to become true. Squeezing Jaebeom's hand tightly with closed eyes just to make sure his wish was made strong enough to become real, even if Youngjae never thought it would actually happen. 

And of course, Jaebeom was a little surprised, not knowing wishes could become true as well, when he woke up with something feeling strange on his back, something slippery and long…. something that could be counted as eight new arms on his back. 

  
  
💙🐙💙

Jaebeom was still in a sleepy daze as he sat up in his bed, scratching his belly with a yawn on his lips as he noticed the stinging feeling on his back. It didn't feel like the usual back pain he had after working extra hours at the restaurant and all of sudden it started to sting a lot more. It was hurting like hell and it felt like his back would be ripped apart. His mind was a little clouded as he got up, his legs feeling like jelly as he got on his feet, swaying slightly as he rubbed his tired eyes. The situation would, and maybe should make him worry if he wouldn't feel that drowsy and dull, thinking it was probably just the lack of hydration from last night. 

A deep growl of annoyance left his lungs as he had to leave his warm and cozy bed behind. It was still early in the morning, the sun not even fully out of her slumber as well, as Jaebeom finally waddled into the bathroom. His naked feet slurping over the tiles as he stumbled over the floor. He really had to check if there was a sting from an annoying insect or what else was bugging him there. Jaebeom's blood must be super sweet since these bugs always used him to still their thirst and sting only him without ever sucking on Youngjae’s skin just once. And that’s when his boyfriend was so much cuter than him. But since the weather became warm and sticky and the humid air was just perfect for these creeps, he had to live with these annoying beings every damn night. Waking up with stings on his nose or his legs should be normal for him but this time it felt like the sting was in flames and burning hot. Perhaps it was a pimple again which Youngjae would have to put a plaster on with his familie's secret healing cream but the amount of pain began to rise with each step that he took. 

Jaebeom opened the door quietly, trying his best not to wake up his boyfriend as the old door was squeaking on the hinges. He stretched his body and flinched as he forgot about the pain in the back just for a second. A growl left his lips as the sharp pain spread in his body. These damn bugs, he thought as he slowly opened his lids to take a look at what's going on. His eyes widened in shock, feeling fully awake immediately as he saw what was really glued on his back when  _ they _ moved  _ their _ long and ugly limbs. Jaebeom covered his mouth with his hand. He tried his best keep calm, thinking it was just a dream even if it felt so real as he pinched his arm intimidated. 

Jaebeom felt like he would throw up any second or would just scream his lungs out from all the shock as he realized after the third pinch, that it wasn’t just a dream at all. But even as he opened his mouth to let out at least a whimper of confusion, not a single word found the way out of his gasping mouth. The pain in his back started to crawl up from his back to his neck into his head where it spread through his brain as if these arms would take over him. Honestly, he was more than scared and about to cry but something deep inside told him it would be alright.

"What… the… hell..." he brought out after a while as he took another step forward to get a clearer and closer view of his misery. "What the actual hell… " he mumbled again, eyes still widened in shock as eight arms greeted him through the mirror with  _ their _ tangling arms. He tried to remember if something strange had happened yesterday. If he drank too much before he had stumbled into a fight with an octopus in which he got bitten in the heat of the battle or whatever. Some spiderman shit crossed his mind but Jaebeom definitely felt like the poor villain that became a creature that he didn't want to be, rather than a cool and fancy superhero. 

He flinched heavily as he heard the loud knock against the door. "Baby please let me in, I need to pee," Youngjae whined while he used the doorknob a little too much to get a response before he kept knocking softly on the door to make it obvious he was still there and wouldn't go away without getting rid of his little problem. The sleepy voice of his boyfriend wasn’t calming him down at this exact moment as it would usually do. Quite the contrary to be honest, it made him even more nervous than before. How should he hide these things on the back in front of him? 

"You… You can't come in..." he stuttered with panic rising in his voice, cursing at himself for sounding petrified so obvious which would make Youngjae just more willing to storm the door and join him in the bathroom. Youngjae was pretty good at sensing changes in his surroundings and even more when it came to Jaebeom. Usually, he would find it cute and caring how sensitive Youngjae was about his needs but right now he hoped he would be too asleep to notice that he had a problem.

"I don't care if it smells…. Come on, just let me in..." Youngjae whined, not caring about the panic in Jaebeom’s voice as it seemed while he continued to knock on the door to annoy Jaebeom enough to open the door. He could hear how annoyed Youngjae was by now, which made him just panicking even more. Youngjae wasn't a morning person and blocking the toilet when he had to do his business was a reason for him to be pouty until he had a nice and lush breakfast in his belly. Food was always a good way to calm him down but Jaebeom wasn't sure if it would help in this case even if he was the best cook on the planet (as Youngjae said). 

"But it's… worse than that… " he brought out quietly, leaning against the bathroom door with his shoulder while his head kept spinning with the thought about how he should live his life from now on with these monster arms growing on his back. Maybe he should jump out of the window to get away. Just like in movies but unfortunately, they lived on the third floor and the window was too small for his widely grown shoulders. And well, the new arms wouldn’t fit through the small frame as well.

"What can be worse than using the bathroom after you, when you ate spicy kimchi stew yesterday? I still don't know why you continue to eat it when you know it will rip your innards apart" Youngjae babbled out, sounding pretty whiny and adorable by now and Jaebeom couldn’t help but smile about Younjae’s cuteness whenever he was ‘mad’ at him. He could hear the pout in his voice and could see the way he talked in front of his inner eye which made him smile even more. And to Jaebeom’s luck or rather theirs, it helped him to calm down and get a clearer mind. These cute little lips would always cure his worries. Also he loved to kiss them more than anything else, so running away wasn't an option. 

He sighed heavily before he opened the door just a crack, looking at the other with his best attempt of puppy eyes. "You promised me you will love me no matter what right?" he asked, giving even more effort into his puppy eyes to look cute and pleading. It's not like it helped ever before since Youngjae was much better in using them and was therefore immune against them but it was worth a try.

"Yes, I will love you no matter how smelly it is. Now please let me in. We're together for so long, there is nothing that could shock me…" Youngjae's hand was already reaching out for his cheek and his heart fluttered with so much love and affection. Jaebeom kissed his palm gently, the warmth of Youngjae's hand gave him the strength he needed to confess his little big problem. Jaebeom took a deep breath, closing his eyes to focus all his energy on his core to not freak out anymore before he opened the door fully, giving Youngjae a good view on the mess that was sitting on his back. He didn't dare to look at Youngjae though, his eyes still closed tightly as the minutes of silence went by so painfully slow. 

"You said you will love me no matter what so…" he said calmer than he thought and calmer than he obviously felt. His eyes were still closed so he couldn't see how Youngjae's face changed from a second of a shock to something else. A bright smile was plastered on Youngjae's lips before his hand hid the giggles behind his fingers, breathing heavily as he realized the whole situation fully. Jaebeom could hear Youngjae's naked feet on the tiles, his heart feeling heavy by the thought Youngjae would run away, when the was happily jumping around in reality, which Jaebeom unfortunately couldn't see.

"I can't believe it. It became true..." Youngjae whispered, having trouble holding back his squeaking and Jaebeom finally found the strength to open at least one eye, looking at him pretty confused since he couldn't understand what was going on anymore.

"What did you say?" he asked, unsure if it was just his crazy imagination or if it was true what he heard. He opened the other eye as well just to be greeted with Youngjae's bright and beaming eyes which was a different reaction than he had thought. He tried to progress the feeling that maybe it was his boyfriends' fault to be in this current situation "What became true Youngjae?" he asked softly, too confused to be actually mad or something. 

He whined out as he felt the little punch against his chest but couldn’t help but smile. Not that he could ever be angry at his precious boyfriend but having octopus arms on his back for the rest of his life because of him, might change his mind a little. At least for a few seconds. But the sight of his cutely puckering lips made him forget about any possible anger immediately. 

"Don't call me by my name, it feels strange..." he mumbled and looked at Jaebeom with his beautiful warm eyes before he pulled him in a tight hug, snuggling into the crook of Jaebeom’s neck like he always did whenever they hugged each other tightly like this.

"Somehow I stumbled over these uhm let's say fantasy focused… uhm Animes and…" Youngjae confessed, his voice a little low but Jaebeom could still hear his nervous giggles which made his heart jump.

"Mhm…" he hummed and kissed Youngjae’s soft hair gently before he took a little sniff of the lemon-scented locks to calm him fully down. Jaebeom had to smile, already knowing what the other meant but still, it wouldn't explain these arms on his back just because Youngjae liked to watch ecchi Animes when he wasn’t around while the other was in the mood to cuddle. He brushed a single hair strand out of Youngjae's face, his gaze full of love as he waited for him to contuinue the story about his misery and how it happend.  


"Maybe yesterday… I wished it to be true but…I never thought It would actually become true... please believe me, Baby..." Jaebeom could feel the mix of feeling (slightly) bad about his situation and the excitement in his voice. Seriously with Youngjae by his side, Jaebeom knew he would ever be bored for one second as long as he lived.   


He sighed deeply and hugged him just tighter, his body pressed flush against the other's. "But aren't you scared? I know you love _these_ _octopuses_ with all your heart but what if I harm you? What if I can't control them?" Jaebeom whispered with some fear and nervousness hiding in his voice. Sure, having _these_ _things_ on his back was already scary but hurting Youngjae would be something he could never forgive himself. 

His heart clenched as Youngjae rested his chin on his broad chest, looking up at him with sparkling warm eyes. God, he loved this boy so much even if he would be trapped in a crazy octopus villain body because of him forever. There is no way he would ever let go of him, even if they had to hide somewhere in the woods for the rest of their lives.  


"As if you, Im Jaebeom, could ever hurt me. Even if you would become a heart- and brainless Zombie, I'm a hundred percent sure you would never hurt me," he said when he cupped Jaebeom’s cheeks with his warm and soft hands. His thumb brushed tenderly over Jaebeom’s cheeks while a tender expression lingered on his features. It was probably true but still, he felt pretty anxious about the chance of hurting the one he loved the most in any kind of way.  It’s not like he knew himself in a situation like this nor was it something he could learn to control through a tutorial on Youtube. "But…" he started to talk but couldn't finish his sentence nor couldn't his anxious mind yell any louder as he felt the warm breath against his lips. While feeling the soft kiss on his nose and cheeks, his eyes fell shut immediately as Youngjae’s warmth and love spread through his whole body.

It calmed him down. Calmed his thoughts down but it also made his new arms move as if they woke up from  _ their _ sleep daze by the touch against his skin. He could feel how _they_ darted forward slowly, pulling Youngjae into a tight hug as if _they_ could feel how much Jaebeom wanted to have the other as close as possible right now. Jaebeom felt the shivers and whimpers from Youngjae as the cold and slippery arms touched his skin but he could also hear the little approving hum as  _ the arms _ wrapped his body into a tight embrace. 

"That's what I was hoping for..." the other mumbled and kissed his neck gently, breathing hotly against his cheek as he continued to speak "I love you Jaebeom, even with octopus arms or as a zombie. I will always love you and I knew you would love me the same even if it would be me with these arms."

His heart fluttered by every word while his eyes became a little teary, which he wanted to believe was just the stress from all these events that fell off his shoulders. But Jaebeom also knew that he was a whole softie and everyone knew how emotional he would get whenever Youngjae showered him with love and affection. Not that Youngjae never told Jaebeom how much he meant to him, he just loved to hear how soft Youngjae could be since he was usually a little tougher than Jaebeom. He always thought Youngjae was just saying these things to be a little bit more romantic just for him, and that it was just to make him smile whenever he whispered into his ear about them meeting countless times somewhere far away. But at this moment Jaebeom could swear he could feel it so overwhelming and strong as well. The deep bond they had and the feeling of a loop around his pinky. 

"I love you too…" he mumbled, cheeks blushed as he pressed his lips gently on the other's, sealing their lips with a chaste kiss. Meanwhile his hands roamed over Youngjae's back to feel that this wasn't just a dream and just like these arms on his back everything else was real as well. He sighed a little, hugging his boyfriend even tighter as they swayed around a little, dancing around to Jaebeom's warm humming while _these_ _arms_ gave them some time for themself without bothering much. So much that Jaebeom nearly forgot about _them_ until Youngjae held 'hands' with one of _them_. 

"Can we go back to bed and cuddle a bit?" the other asked with a mysterious smile on his lips which also reached his beaming eyes, holding _the_ _arms_ to pull him into the direction they came from. They were always shining with love and affection whenever Youngjae looked at him but now, they are shining with something else which Jaebeom couldn't interpret very well. He knew the look in Youngjae's eyes, after all these years of being together he would be dense if he wouldn't sense his intentions but really? At this moment? But he already should know about Youngjae’s love for trying new things and should know after the confession about these Anime videos, how exciting the chance of being touched with  _ them _ was for him. 

Jaebeom walked back into the direction of their bedroom after he could get his sticky arms peeled off Youngjae. He could feel how much  _ they  _ already missed him which made him roll his eyes. Not even Jaebeom was that clingy (lie), even if he needed Youngjae to breathe, just as sunflowers needed the sun to live. It seemed like _these_ _arms_ as well were only focused on Youngjae like the actual octopuses in the aquarium. Maybe Youngjae had been really one of _them_ in his previous life which would explain a lot. He had to chuckle to himself as the 'Little Mermaid's' Ursula crossed his mind. Youngjae would definitely be a hot and good looking octopus man, Jaebeom was sure of it even if he couldn't think of tentacles in a very sexy way. At least not before he knew how good Youngjae's skin would feel under the pads of _their_ suckers. 

With a heavy sigh from his lips, Jaebeom snuggled under the bed sheets which were still warm and cozy. Their mixed scent tingling in his nose which was his favorite thing to smell, lulling him into a comfortable daze. As soon as Youngjae's scent found a way into his nose and mind, he could feel how the nervousness fell off his shoulders and a warm and relaxing feeling spread in his body. _The_ _tentacles_ were also resting peacefully for some time until Youngjae entered the room which made them move immediately. _Them_ darting out into his direction as if they missed him as much as Jaebeom did after a long day at work. He should be annoyed and a little worried but all he could do was to laugh into the pillow. It was just so hard to believe all of this was actually happening. Maybe he went crazy and that's why he didn't bother much about _them_ anymore. 

"They seem to like me..." he said and Jaebeom could hear the grin in his voice, making him feel assured that his thoughts from before were right. How could he think of making love when Jaebeom had these ugly sticky _things_ on the back, but oh well, Youngjae's tentacle tales and fantasies must be full of these kinds of things. Jaebeom himself never watched these films before even if they shared the love for animated movies but he could imagine how it would work. But he prefered to do all these things with his own hands and well…with his own length or maybe toys but not some creepy arms. 

"Of course they do. You were the one who asked for them and you are the one who always gets the attention of these ugl… I mean creatures whenever we visit the aquarium." he said a little pouty as he remembered how they always ignored him when he did his best to be nice to them. 

He felt the hard slap on the back of his head from one of _the tentacles_ after he said ‘these ugly creatures’ out loud with a certain hint of disgust in his voice. His mouth fell open when he gasped heavily, looking at Youngjae in disbelief as the other started to laugh out loud at him while holding his belly tight. “But  _ they  _ slapped me…” he said with confusion written all over his face, whining a little about the sudden slap.   


"It wasn't me Babe, don’t look at me like this. Maybe they have feelings as well you know? Right my little cuties?" Youngjae chooed before he reached out for _them_ without any sign of fear, patting one of _them_ as if _they_ were a little dog in the park they just walked past. Youngjae was always like that with animals, even spiders were his friends since he believed that they were grossed out by people as well and them being scared with their tiny bodys and legs since humans must feel like giants to them. He really had a soft heart and that's what Jaebeom loved about him so much; His loving heart. 

He watched the way Youngjae caressed these arms with a gentle expression on his face and he couldn't help but feel how his heart became warmer by the sight of it. Knowing Youngjae held so much love for him in his heart made him happier than he had thought. Sure, Youngjae loved _these_ _creatures_ to death so it shouldn't be surprising for Jaebeom but he knew and could feel that even if he would wake up with wings of a butterfly on his back, Youngjae would love him the way he was. And Jaebeom knew for sure, it would be the same for him even as a wobbly octopus or as a snake. Well, at least after he got used to the new situation.

Youngjae pulled him out of his thoughts as he joined him in their bed again and Jaebeom cuddled into his arms immediately, wrapping his human limbs around his warm body before he kissed his cute little nose tenderly. That's the way he liked it the most to wake up on a normal day, cuddling and kissing with the boy he loved when the sun was shining through their little window, warming their bodies in the morning sun that fell softly through the curtains. Sometimes he purred like a cat when he snuggled closer to Youngjae just to wake him up and joke around but now as he knew how things could become real, he wouldn't do it ever again. Just to make sure he wouldn’t wake up with kitten ears and a fluffy tail.

"I thought… why don't we have sex while you have them, wouldn't it be fun?" Youngjae bluntly asked, making Jaebeom choke on his own spit and nearly robbed him of the ability to speak in proper sentences. "Did you wish for them only because of that? I never knew… I never thought you would be THIS dirty," he said and looked at Youngjae with blushed cheeks, slightly shocked by the suggestion even if it felt a little bit exciting for him as well. Not that he would admit it. Sure, it should have been obvious with the wish, the Animes and everything else but still, he was a little surprised to hear these words out loud and even more, what these words stirred deep inside of him. 

"It was nothing that would be possible… I mean at least as far as I thought, so I never really wasted much thought about it until yesterday… and now since you already have  _ them… _ " Youngjae mumbled and bit his lip while he looked at these arms with blushed cheeks. Jaebeom had to swallow hard as Youngjae took one of _these_ _arms_ in his hand, slowly and carefully kissing one of them with his soft lips. His eyes fluttered close as soon as their skins touched, and _the_ _arm_ didn’t hesitate a second and wrapped around Youngjae’s wrist with a tight grip. 

A shiver went through his body as Youngjae licked over his limb while he looked at him with hooded eyes, already dark with want, dripping heavily with desire and a needy glimpse. It felt as if he could feel everything even more intense. Every lick, every touch and every hot and heavy breath against his skin felt so overwhelming and so powerful. So intense it took his breath away. It was hard for him to breathe properly, his heart drumming heavily in his ears, so loud as if it would sit right there in his head. 

Youngjae's fingers carefully touched the part of his back where _the_ _tentacles_ grew out of his skin, locking eyes with him to make sure Jaebeom didn’t feel any pain as he curiously touched the connection. Jaebeom wondered how it felt, the change of _their_ slippery skin and his own softer one. A choked moan escaped his lips as Youngjae's finger trailed slowly over one of _them_ , scratching over the smooth surface with his longer nails. He felt the tingly feeling on every part of  _ their _ skin, he could feel it as if  _ it _ was his body that was touched, just that it felt hundred times more intense and it felt so… so damn good. 

And just with the moan that left his lip’s, and the touch against his skin, one of _them_ reacted immediately, waking up from _their_ slumber while his head was filled with something that sounded like ‘babies’ and ‘eggs'. He flinched back as  _ it _ darted to Youngjae's bottom, stopping the strong arm with his own hands before _they_ could go further to reach their goal. " _ It _ said something about babies…." he said with disgust in his voice which he regretted immediately as he felt another slap against the back of his head. He struggled a lot to hold the arm back. _These_ _things_ were definitely stronger than he thought which he had underestimated, now as he tried to wrestle with the for-babies-screaming arm. 

"Oh it must be the third left arm, also called the Hectocotylus Jussila, they used it for….” Youngjae said with a proud voice, finally being able to share his knowledge about these deep sea monsters. His whole body was shivering in fear, gross imaginations of babies inside their arms filled his mind which made him nearly gag. He didn't want that. He wasn't even sure about human kids but baby octopus? No thanks. 

“For making babies….” Jaebeom whispered more to himself than to Youngjae, feeling like he had to say it out loud to make it possible to proceed for him. “I don’t want octopus babies…” he whined and looked at Youngjae with such panic in his eyes that the other couldn’t help but cup his cheeks with his hands while he giggled in his usual carefree way. He would be impressed by the way Youngjae could stay calm like this, if his head wouldn’t be filled with octopus eggs and babies. 

“And I don’t want them as well so don’t worry. We just have to…”. Youngjae took a sock that was lying next to the bed and grabbed the briskly baby- making- arm with a tight grip before he put the yellow striped sock over  _ it _ and secured the whole sock-condom-thing with one of Jaebeom's hair ties from the wooden bedside table. He watched his boyfriend’s doings with his mouth slightly open, his eyes following every move of the other in awe. At least one of them had the situation under control. But it clearly wasn’t him.

“Do you think that helps?” It seemed like the extra arm didn’t like being caged like this since it tried to wiggle out of the tight grip but Jaebeom couldn’t feel any discomfort or restriction for himself so he guessed he could live with it for now. 

“Don’t know if it will help...” Youngjae shrugged his shoulders but smiled soon after with his usual bright smile which made Jaebeom a little less nervous by the sight of it. “But at least we know that this arm shouldn't come near my booty.” he wiggled with his eyebrows and Jaebeom couldn’t suppress his laugh anymore, resting his forehead against Youngjae's shoulder as he laughed out loud wholeheartedly. He wasn’t even sure if it was really that funny but the whole situation was just a little overwhelming. So all he could do was to laugh as he snuggled closer into the crook of Youngjae’s neck. 

Maybe it would fall off itself, Jaebeom thought, already looking forward to losing one of them as the arm slowly sank into the sheets as if it knew it was defeated. The fear of making babies was quickly forgotten as Youngjae caressed over his human arm, slowly and full of love as he found the way up to Jaebeoms cheek. He leaned into the touch, eyes closed as he enjoyed the soft brushes of Youngjae's thumb against his heated skin. No matter what, Youngjae’s gentle touch would always help to ease his worries just like so many times before.   


He couldn't deny the tingling feeling in his belly, that spread down to his lower parts like a wildfire on dry wood as Youngjae's hand found the way over his naked chest, stroking everywhere he could reach while he licked over his beautiful lips. No matter how much Jaebeom tried to ignore the feeling that was rising in his lower half, the need to do something about it nearly took his breath away. And with every touch against his skin it grew more and more. Growing more prominent as all other emotions vanished into thin air, pushed aside just to be replaced with bruning want and need. Jaebeom wasn’t sure if it was the power of _these_ arms but his whole body was filled with a never felt desire, as if he would be close with Youngjae for the first time after years. It was always exciting to sleep with Youngjae, that's out of question but with these extra arms that could touch all over his body without Jaebeom wishing to have more than just his won to please him right didn't feel that unnatural anymore. Maybe he should use the chance as long as it lasts even if he had to swallow by the thought, torn between hating on _these_ arms and enjoying all _their_ benefits.

He couldn't believe how calm and unfazed Youngjae seemed by this whole situation.Honestly, It would freak him out if Youngjae would have turned into a cat or something else but Youngjae didn’t seem to care nor to mind that the current state could last forever. Maybe Youngjae had dreamed about the whole situation a little bit more than he had admitted and it made Jaebeom a little curious which other fantasies Youngjae was hiding in his beautiful head. Youngjae was always more experimental than him. It doesn't mean Jaebeom loved him any less, Jaebeom was just more the cuddle type and vanilla was just fine for him while Youngjae liked to try various kinds of things. It was always an overcoming for him to loosen up and let himself fall but in the end, he always liked it. Somewhere outside in the forest, in his car on the way to Mokop or the beach, Youngjae's hand in his pants while they visited a cinema. Yeah, Youngjae brought definitely more color and variety into his life and into his bed as well. 

"Do you know how happy I am with you?" he whispered before his lips found Youngjae's soft ones again. Jaebeom's hand wandered under his shirt, slowly caressing over his soft and warm skin with his fingertips. He loved to feel Youngjae like this, it was his favorite thing to do. Touching his warm and squishy skin right after waking up was the best thing to start the day with a smile on his lips. He could spend hours and days touching him without getting tired of it. Kissing every mole on his body, nibbling on every inch of his skin. That's what being in heaven felt like, at least for Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom could feel how the arms wrapped themself around Youngjae's waist, finding their way under Youngjae's shirt as well. He felt a little jealous since he didn't really feel like  _ they _ were his own but the feeling he got when  _ they _ touched Youngjae's skin was just overwhelming. The jealousy was immediately forgotten as a strong wave of pleasure washed over him. Ok, he would take these recent words back. They were definitely his own and he definitely liked how they made him feel as the feeling spread fully in his body. And just because he liked to cuddle more didn't mean he was not aroused as Youngjae's wet kisses found the way over his neck and raspy chin. 

He closed his eyes, feeling how one of _his_ now accepted tentacles contoured the soft and slightly chapped lips of Youngjae, unhasty, taking _their_ time to enjoy it just as much as Jaebeom did. His soft and fluffy hair, the baby hair on his cheeks and the warmth of his breath. It felt just so different when _they_ touched him. So much that even Jaebeom wondered how it would feel if he would use _them_ in another way. And how it would feel if _they_ would find the way between Youngjae's cheeks. Just the thought of it made him shiver with lust, his breath getting heavier as obscene pictures kept flashing through his clouded mind. 

Jaebeom kissed over his temple down to his cheek, brushing his nose over the fleshy hill while he intertwined their hands in a slow motion. "We can try it, but promise me you will tell me if _they_ , I mean I, make you feel uncomfortable." he whispered, looking down at him still with worry written over his face. Just because he could feel _they_ were his own now, didn’t mean he was less worried. He still knew _they_ had _their_ own brain, _their_ own will and _their_ own desire to touch Youngjae's body everywhere. 

"I will… but don't worry too much, you know me…" he said with a cheeky wink and Jaebeom could just roll his eyes. Yes, Youngjae had definitely always been the more adventurous one in their relationship and he knew no limits and neither shied a little pain if he would get his satisfaction in the end. Not just in bed but also when it came to skydiving and other crazy things. But whenever Jaebeom pushed his fear aside and followed Youngjae into a new adventure, he never regretted it afterward. Trust and honesty was one of the strongest points in their relationship and Jaebeom knew Youngjae would never do something that would harm their bond or him.

Jaebeom just shook his head and went back to kissing down his neck and throat, his lips ghosting over his quickly rising chest. A shiver spread in his body and a soft whine left his lips as his slippery arm found the way between Youngjae's lips. He gasped, feeling the warmth and the taste of Youngjae's mouth spreading through his body, clouding his mind with nothing but Youngjae's taste. _These_ damn arms and the intensity he felt through _them_. Jaebeom loved it.

It was just too much for him and his heart. Too overwhelming to feel his lover so intense and real. But he couldn't stop nor did he want to. Even if he tried to hold himself back, something deep inside of him made him crave for it even more, the more he resisted the urge to give in. He heard Youngjae's heavy breath as _the_ _tentacle_ dived deeper and deeper down his throat. He kissed over his chin, feeling Youngjae's gulping under his lips as he kissed further down on his neck. He continued to kiss his throat, licking over the soft skin with his curious tongue while Youngjae swallowed heavily and hard around the muscle that kept exploring the depths of his mouth. 

Nails scratched over his back as the tentacle hit the back of Youngjae's throat, making the other gag and shudder by the intruder that moved in his mouth as  _ it _ pleased. Lewd sounds filled the room, moans and whimpers spilled over Youngjae's lips as the tentacle kept moving in and out, diving deeper with each thrust. Jaebeom's head darted upwards, watching how the tentacle slipped past Youngjae's wet lips so easily. His eyes rolled back into his head, disappearing behind his heavy lips while saliva kept dripping off his already wet shining chin. 

He couln't tear his gaze away. He  wanted to pull  _ it _ out, freeing Youngjae off the rubbery arm that kept abusing his mouth so deeply. But all he could do was to watch, his whole body feeling like it was frozen on the spot while he could feel the precum that was leaking off his dick. He didn’t want to be aroused, not when he wasn't sure if Youngjae was okay. But Youngjae's head moved promptly from side to side, telling him he's okay and that he doesn't want  _ it _ to stop as if he could read Jaebeom's mind and worries. Slowly, he let go of _the arm_ , still a bit worried about his boyfriend but he would trust Youngjae like he always did. 

He gasped as the arms helped Youngjae out of his shirt. Freeing him off the loose shirt and giving Jaebeom a sight of the milky white chest. It made him feel a little confused, not knowing if  _ they _ somehow had  _ their _ own brain or if it was his own subconscious that told them to undress his lover. But he couldn't linger in his thoughts for too long when he felt Youngjae's wet chin and the kisses against his bare chest. And Jaebeom couldn’t help but smile, his eyes fluttering close as he felt the butterfly kisses that were just so wet and gentle.

He always knew it was a good decision to sleep just in shorts, always ready to be kissed by Youngjae's soft lips. He could feel Youngjae's soft smile against his chest as he buried his hands in Youngjae's soft locks, caressing through the hair gently, knowing how much his lover liked his hair to be played with. He leaned back as good as he could, enjoyed the small and wet kisses all over his skin. His palm held Youngjae's cheek gently while his thumb brushed over his soft and heated skin, his eyes looking down with heavy lids as Youngjae kissed down his belly. It was such a beautiful sight, Youngjae's plump lips against his skin and the obvious lust in his eyes. Even after all these years they still felt this strong affection for each other and it was proving just again, that Youngjae was the right person to spend his life with. 

Usually, it would take them forever to get out of their clothes since Jaebeom could never take his hands off his boyfriend and kept kissing and touching him rather than undressing the other. But this time he could keep on going with giving love to Youngjae's belly thanks to the arms' help. His hand slid into Youngjae’s pants just to feel the print of his dick heavy and hard against his palm, the wetness of his pre cum sticking on his finger as he brushed over the tip teasingly. He could feel  _ the arms  _ moving between them, slowly pulling down his shorts to free his lower half while _they_ did the same for Youngjae. He could keep being focused on kissing Youngjae, deeply and wet, their tongues dancing with each other while _the_ _arms_ did all the work to get them naked. He couldn't deny that _the arms_ were a lot of help when it came to undressing each other. Not that he didn't like to unwrap his favorite present but still, kissing him was just a little better. 

Youngjae shivered as he was completely naked even if it wasn't cold at all. His chest was rising heavily as goosebumps spread all over his body and Jaebeom wanted to kiss them all. Each one of them along with all the blooming moles. He couldn't help but smile, his cheeks blushed with a rosy tint when Youngjae wrapped his toned legs around his hips as he hovered over his body. He looked down at the beautiful boy underneath him, his eyes sparkling with desire while his eyes soaked in every millimeter. He didn't miss the smile on Youngjae's lips, his eyes following the tongue that slid over his chapped and swollen lips. Jaebeom intertwined their hands, pushing him gently against the mattress while he watched his puckering lips a little as Youngjae asked for another kiss. He was just so cute and Jaebeom could never deny him a single wish. Feeling desperate to kiss these lips again as well. He cupped his cheeks, pulling the other closer for a passionate kiss while his newly given arms placed their suckers quickly on Youngjae's bottom cheeks which made him giggle just so cutely.   


"I love you so much…" Jaebeom mumbled against his lips before he deepened their kiss again, his tongue playing around with Youngjae's while he squeezed his ass firmly with his suckercovered limbs, receiving a muffled moan in response. It was so hot. Even for Jaebeom, as _they_ slowly slid between Youngjae's soft cheeks, aiming for his cute and pinkish entrance. He could feel the softness of his cheeks so clearly with every hair and every pore. He could feel it on his tongue and his whole body. The familiar feeling of sliding his muscle over Youngjae's rim. His mouth filled with saliva as he felt the arms sucking on his entrance, Youngjae's soft skin under the pads of his suckers nearly drove him mad. Jaebeom knew _they_ had more nerves and were more sensitive but he never thought it would feel that good to feel what _they_ felt. 

He wanted to grab for the lube they stored in the nightstand, feeling so embarrassingly desperate to fill him up, when he noticed the thick slick that dripped down from the rubbery arm. In any other situation he would be disgusted, fishy sea slime ugh, but right now he couldn't be more grateful for the quick and lush amount of warm and thick lube. 

He, or more  _ they  _ took  _ their _ time to prepare his lover, slowly rubbing the curious arm over Youngjae's waiting entrance, spreading _their_ slick all over his hole before the arm slowly slid inside. Jaebeom felt another moan against his lips and Youngjae's shaking body under his hands as the tentacle slowly started to move inside of him. "You okay?" he asked, his voice barely audible and dripping with a mixture of lust and worry at the same time. He wasn't sure how to keep _these_ _arms_ from moving if Youngjae would want _them_ to stop since _they_ were so strong and since _they_ nearly screamed painfully clear in his head how much they wanted to go deeper, to explore every inch of Youngjae's body. But Jaebeom would stop them somehow and if he had to jump out of the window. 

But fortunately he saw the smile on Youngjae's lips, giving him the ressurence he needed as the heavily breathed out "I'm perfectly fine" found the way into his ear. Youngjae's cheeks were so red and flushed, covered with a thin layer of glistering sweat. His beautiful curled hair sticked onto his forehead while he looked at him with hooded eyes. God, he was just so perfect, seductively and sensual but cute at the same time. His plump lips that invited Jaebeom everytime to kiss and bite the red and swollen flesh, his moans and whimpers that made the blood stir in his already hard length. Youngjae was just perfect for him, Jaebeom knew it at the first second he saw him years ago and there wasn't a time he thought differently. It was rather the contrary, his love and affection for the other grew more and more with each day that passend. 

"Oh God" they moaned out in unison, just as the arm pushed deeper inside of Youngjae's warm and moist heat. It felt so good, so tight and so warm to be inside, even better than with his own dick. It was more intense just like everything he felt with  _ these _ arms. He wanted Youngjae so much, wanted to feel his body shake under the pads of his suckers, wanted him to fall apart under him just to glue him back together with a tight and loving hug. He had to swallow heavily, his mouth filled with saliva by the sight as if he had the tastiest meal in front of him. But Youngjae's body, spread on the bed while he whimpered tiny pleads of finally getting fucked right and hard, was something that would never leave him unaffected.

His lips ghosted over Youngjae's jaw as another arm found the way to Youngjae's hard buds, sucking on them greedily with  _ their _ slick dripping limb. How could he forget about them? His beloved nipples and Youngjae's soft chest. The squishy hills which would never fail to make him smile and Youngjae moan out lewdly whenever he twisted his buds between his fingertips. He kissed down his chest until he finally found the forgotten buds. It felt like he joined a competition with _these_ arms about who could make Youngjae moan out more and louder. Jaebeom or the sucker covered arm? In the end all of them would win but still, Jaebeom gave his best to please the one he loved. He still wanted to be his number one and not these arms. 

Both started to play around with the little perky buds and Youngjae immediately reacted the way he wanted it, and the way both loved it the most. And Jaebeom gave his best to get more out of him, knowing Youngjae liked it when the neighbors knew what they did and so he sucked and licked as if it was his favorite thing to do, which was pretty much the truth. He took Youngjae's nipple between his teeth, pulling gently on the tip just to suck on the now red and wet bud soon after to ease every bit of possible pain. He pushed the intruding arm away, feeling greedy and possessive about his favorite little breasts. His hand immediately cupping the other acquired hill before the arm could wrap his suckers around them again. It felt like a little victory, even if Jaebeom knew it was dumb since the other arms belonged to him as well but feeling Youngjae's chest under his palms was something just for him and that's something he doesn't want to share.

Jaebeom couldn’t contain his dumb smile as it was just him who made Youngjae moan out loud. His thumb massaged the nipple just to pinch and pull it gently. "I love when you do that…" Youngjae breathed out heavily, his voice dripping with a heavy tint of lust. And Jaebeom wanted more, needed more of these sounds. His own cock felt so painfully hard, resting against Youngjae's soft tight, screaming for his own release but all he could do was to think about Youngjae's pleasure. He could cum right on the spot just by the pure thought of it but he wanted to extend the time they had until both would spill their seeds. Youngjae deserved to enjoy it, deserved it to be touched just like in his dreams. And the way Youngjae would scream out his name, the way his tiny toes would curl in the soft bed sheets and his face with pleasure written all over it. That would be his reward for giving all he had.

A tentacle wrapped around his own neglected cock, giving him light strokes just to ease the frustration of not being touched there, that was boiling up in his lower half. It didn't help at all for his plan to last long enough to archive Youngjae's orgasm first, but he couldn't stop the arm from moving and his hips from thrusting up into the slippery palm. 

It was a mess. The bed was creaking as if it would break in any second but he couldn't care less. Most of the arms were all over Youngjae's body, some over his own, one deep inside between Youngjae's soft cheeks, pushing deeper and deeper with every second that passed by. They were a good help though, spreading Youngjae's legs apart and against his chest just to go even deeper and Jaebeom couldn’t suppress the urge to take a look at Youngjae's bottom half. It's not the first time he saw him like this. Of course it wasn't. Youngjae's legs spread wide and his ass pulled up from his arms under his thighs was their normal way to do whenever Jaebeom would bury his face between his cheeks to lick and suck on his puckering pinkish hole greedily. He could drool again, spit flowing into his mouth as the memories of the last time he did it filled Jaebeom's head. There was this special love he had for eating Youngjae out, another thing he grew to like or more to love passionately as they spiced up their times in bed. It was someting else than just usual sex, somting more intimidate to taste and feel him just like that but he felt still petty shy when Youngjae wanted to make him feel the same.   


He gulped as he saw the thick tentacle diving deep inside his lover’s ass, feeling a little embarrassed about his own size while he hoped Youngjae would still like his length the most. It nearly made him lose his mind as he saw how Youngjae threw his head back, his lips spilling moans and whines while his toned legs started to shake and twitch as the tentacle kept hitting his sweetest spot. It was so damn hot to see him like this, to watch how 'someone else' pleasured his favorite boy. Their eyes found each other, staring into each other's eyes until a harder thrust of Jaebeom's extra limbs made Youngjae's scream out in pleasure. Leaving him breathless behind with his mouth slightly agape, distorted into a faintly smile. 

And there it was again. Youngjae's pretty face that turned into a moaning mess as the muscle started to his job with a faster pace, cheeks all flushed while sparkling sweat pearls dripped down his chin and nose. Jaebeom couldn't decide where he would look at first or the most when everything was just so entertaining to watch. His pretty ass with the tentacle deep inside, his chest that was rising and falling so heavily and fast, the pretty face with these lush and glossy lips. The same lips, that were now sucking on another limb as if it was Jaebeom's cock while he looked at him with hooded eyes. He wished it to be though, Youngjae's lips around his dick was the best feeling in the world, beides fucking him of course. 

It was so hard for him to hold back, the limb around his cock using a tighter grip, with every time Youngjae clenched around the other arm. As if Youngjae was connected with their brain and not Jaebeom. As if Youngjae would determine the tightness and the pace to give him what he needed. "I'm so close" he brought out just barely, his mouth slightly open as he watched how Youngjae's hand gripped tightly into the bedsheets. Youngjae could just nod, too focused on the arm between his lips and his bottom cheeks. And Jaebeom could just hope that it was the way Youngjae wanted and imagined it to be. But Jaebeom was more than willing to try more if there was something missing now as he knew about the limbs' magic powers to make him see the stars. He would try to be better and to give him everything he had imagined. At least as long he was connected with _these_ ugly but fulfilling limbs.

Jaebeom covered the urge to watch the arm as close as he could with kissing over Youngjae's inner thighs. Still, he wasn’t ready to admit that the whole situation made him pretty hard as well. He heard the soft chuckle and found Youngjae's gaze on him as he looked up into the dark and heavy orbs. He gulped heavily as his eyes followed Youngjae's tongue over his spit and slick covered lips, slowly and so seductively before Youngjae bit onto his strawberry red lip. "You like it right Jaebeomie?" Youngjae whispered, loud enough for him to understand before he lifted his legs and ass just more, gifting him with an even better sight. And damn Jaebeom liked it. He took everything back he ever thought about _these_ arms and how they would make his life harder. He didn't want to think about his job or something else right now, not when his lover was moaning out his name the way Youngjae did, he just wanted to enjoy the moment and maybe keep _these_ arms a little longer.

Youngjae's thighs were still waiting for him as he looked down again. So toned and muscular but still so soft. He could see the muscles dance under his tanned skin and with soft pecks, he kissed all over them, his eyes never leaving the intruder that curled it's way in and out. Youngjae must like it, Jaebeom was sure about it. The fast pace and the roughness, just the way he liked it from time to time. Not that he wasn't a cuddle type at all but sometimes Youngjae just liked his hair to be pulled and his butt to be slapped and Jaebeom grew to like it as well. At least after he learned it was okay to do and that Youngjae and him found joy in it. 

Jaebeom gently sucked on the soft flesh, leaving marks all over his milky skin as his eyes were glued between his legs, envying the size even if he could feel it in his body as if it was his own. He kissed down his tight. Further down until his lips brushed over the stretched hole, feeling the slippery limb sliding against his cheek. Jaebeom's already shaking breath hitched as Youngjae grabbed his hair not very gently to push him further against his skin. He still liked it though, closing his eyes shut as a shaky moan left his throat. 

"Jaebeom… close". Youngjae's voice cracked between the words and Jaebeom's heart fluttered as he felt the others hand searching for his hand between the moving limbs. As soon as Youngjae found Jaebeom's soft palm, they intertwined their fingers. Trembling heavily, as their hands were intertwined just as their bodies. He just loved it, loved him with all his heart. It was so simple yet so heart wrecking beautiful whenever they held their hands to reach their high together. They would always do it when they tried something new, being connected not just with their bodies but with their minds. Sharing intimacy like he never did with someone else before. 

Youngjae's legs sank down on the sheets, being freed of the exposiong position just to wrap his legs around Jaebeom's body shortly after. Jaebeom's hand cupped his soft cheek, drowning in his sparkling eyes as the tentacle wrapped around both of their dicks, holding them together with a tight grip. He could feel Youngjae's hardness against his own, his body shaking as the limb slid over his tip. He gasped, eyes falling shut as the tip of the limb nudged against his slit, smearing the precum around on the already slicked mess. It was so wet and all these disgusting sounds which filled the room so loud that the neighbors must hear them loud and clear as well. He should be embarrassed to be so loud, should bring them a bar of chocolate as an apology but all he could do was moan out Youngjae's name even louder whenever another wave of pleasure washed over him. His eyes found Youngjae's brown and warm orbs that watched him fall apart. He knew the other's thoughts so well. He knew Youngjae would tease him playfully about his reservation to be open for new things, when he enjoyed them so much whenever Youngjae got his will. It's not like he felt pressured to do these kinds of things, he was just not the type to look for new things to try, when vanilla was just the best for him. But he loved it, loved how Youngjae made him try new things, feeling safe in his arms completely to let himself fall like never before. 

His toes curled slightly, Youngjae's body twitching uncoordinated in Jaebeom's arms as he came with a loud moan of his name on his pretty lips. His hot load spread all over their bellies and their limbs, coating his hand with the warm white. The grip of the tentacle didn't become less, continuing to stoke them with a tight hold of both of their cocks as if they wanted to make Youngjae come just once more. It felt too much, too overwhelming until his own orgasm finally creeped up and made his body shake. He squeezed youngjae's hand, looking at him with wide eyes as he finally came, hot and heavy between their bodies. The grip became less, finally letting go of their softening lengths as the orgasm had washed over them. He could feel how the arm slipped out of Youngjae's warmth, remembering these were his own as he felt Youngjae's walls giving him free. 

He smiled as he looked down at them, the mess between their bodies a work of art. He didn't have enough time to appreciate the masterpiece as one of his newly found friends dived through their seeds, collecting some of it with their greedy suckers just to wipe it over Youngjae's swollen lips. He tasted something salty and like seaweed along with their usual taste, thinking it's not that bad as he imagined as he kissed Youngjae's lips gently. The time stood still as they kissed each other lovingly, tangled with each other as soft brushes of their hands found the way over their skin. The sun was now shining fully through the window and Jaebem wondered how long they were lost in each other's heat. Not that he minded though, it was a free day after all so no one could make him leave the bed anytime soon. And with _the things_ on his back he wouldn't need to think about going to work anyway.  


Jaebeom’s thumb caressed over Youngjae's still warm and heated cheek while his heart skipped a beat with every second Youngjae's smile became brighter. Youngjae pulled him onto his chest, usually it's the other way around but with these arms on his back it was hard to rest on them. It was still nice though, Jaebeom's face buried in the crook of Youngjae's neck while he inhaled their sweaty scent deeply. "We should take a shower" he suggested, even if his body was too tired to move, feeling like he could sleep forever or a week.  


"Mhm… I think we should do another round, we don't know how long they will stay with us". Youngjae's voice was sweet, dripping with a pleading tone while he looked at Jaebeom with puppy eyes. Jaebeom growled, he still felt tired but he couldn't deny the idea wasn't that bad as he felt his member witching with interest. 

"Maybe this time we can give your booty some action as well…" Youngjae whispered and with that, the arms seemed to become alive again, his belly tingling with arousal and curiosity about the suggestion. "Maybe we should do that..." He whispered against Youngjae's lips, the corners of his lips turning into a smile as he rolled onto Youngjae's body and between his legs. "I love you baby… and I hope you know how much I love cats." 

He couldn't hold his giggles, Youngjae's snorting just the same as him about the dare. He cupped Youngjae's cheek, his thumb brushing over his lover's lips. While his eyes roamed over his soft features. Cat ears would suit him well, Jaebeom thought, his brown and softly curled hair like a wreath around them would definitely look cute. 

Of course, he knew it wouldn't happen, but he learned that wishes could become true. So maybe, if he would wish for it hard enough… we never know.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't that bad lol  
> I'm always happy about comments and helpful critism. <3


End file.
